Rockingham County, Virginia
Rockingham County is a county in Virginia. The population of the county is 76,314. Major roads Interstate 81 US Route 11 US Route 33 US Route 340 Virginia State Route 42 Virginia State Route 211 Virginia State Route 253 Virginia State Route 256 Virginia State Route 257 Virginia State Route 259 Virginia State Route 276 Virginia State Route 610 Virginia State Route 613 Geography Adjacent counties Greene County (east) Shenandoah County and Hardy County, West Virginia (north) Page County (northeast) Augusta County (south) Albemarle County (southeast) Pendleton County, West Virginia (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 90.44% White (69,018) 6.00% Hispanic or Latino (4,578) 1.86% Black or African American (1,419) 1.70% Other (1,299) 8.8% (6,715) of Rockingham County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Rockingham County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 30 Pokemon thefts in 2019, and averages 1.07 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Harrisonburg - 48,914 (independent city) Towns Bridgewater - 5,644 Broadway - 3,691 Dayton - 1,530 Elkton - 2,726 Grottoes - 2,668 Mount Crawford - 433 Timberville - 2,522 CDPs Belmont Estates - 1,263 Massanetta Springs - 4,833 Massanutten - 2,291 Unincorporated communities Bergton Berrytown Briery Branch Clover Hill Cootes Store Criders Cross Keys Dale Enterprise Edom Fulks Run Hinton Inglewood Keezletown Lacey Spring Linville Lilly Mauzy Mayland McGaheysville Mechanicsville Montezuma Mount Clinton New Erection Ottobine Penn Laird Pleasant Valley Port Republic Rawley Springs Singers Glen Stemphleytown Tenth Legion Turleytown Yankeetown Climate Fun facts * Politically, Rockingham County is powerfully Republican in most elections. * In 2018, a series of strikes and protests were held in Dayton's Cargill plant. * Rockingham is the third-largest county in the state by land area. * The county is home to the Rockingham County Baseball League. * Rockingham County is home to a large section of the Shenandoah National Park and Skyline Drive, with an entrance point at Swift Run Gap. Boasting numerous hiking and walking trails, as well as scenic overlooks and waterfalls, the park is one of the focal points of Shenandoah Valley tourism. Numerous caves dot Rockingham county, including Grand Caverns in Grottoes, VA. The county also is home to a large section of the George Washington National Forest, offering camping and outdoor activity. Massanutten Resort offers two golf courses and an indoor water park, as well as seasonal skiing, mountain biking and river rafting. * Two Civil War battles took place in Rockingham County, one at Cross Keys, just southeast of Harrisonburg, and another at Port Republic, along the South Fork of the Shenandoah River just north of Grottoes. Among local museums, the Harrisonburg-Rockingham Historical Society in Dayton is unique for its 20-foot multimedia wall-map narrating the troop movements of Jackson's Valley Campaign. * The county is proud of its deep agricultural heritage. It leads Virginia in poultry production, and two turkey statues, one at either end of Route 11, indicate that the county is the "Turkey Capital" of Virginia. The annual Rockingham County Fair is one of the top fairs in the nation, and the county has a sizeable old-order-Mennonite farming presence, supporting numerous farmers' markets. * Shenandoah University has its roots in Dayton, when it was known as the Shenandoah College and Conservatory of Music. The college was organized in 1875 under the leadership of Rev. A.P. Funkhouser. This was a major institution in Dayton until 1960, when it moved to Winchester. College Street was named after the school and many of the street's buildings served as part of the campus. * Dayton is a setting in the music video for "Cheer Up" by the Korean pop group Twice. The video depicts a member of the group performing outside of Dayton while dressed as a cowgirl. Category:Virginia Counties